The present invention is in the technical field of construction. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of roofing, providing an automated means of applying shingles to the roofs of all types of buildings.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced